


You Have My Word

by Cardinal25



Category: RWBY
Genre: Diaper, Diapers, F/M, Gen, Omorashi, Wetting, babying, messing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-06
Updated: 2019-03-06
Packaged: 2019-11-12 20:09:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 818
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18017618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cardinal25/pseuds/Cardinal25
Summary: Jaune makes a bet with Pyrrha, not knowing that he’d lose. Despite this, he followed through with the bet. Pyrrha takes advantage of this.(S2E7 “Dance Dance Infiltration”)





	You Have My Word

**Author's Note:**

> Request from DeviantArt.
> 
> Before you read, just wanted to say,
> 
> Never watched RWBY.
> 
> I watched the ball episode and a few others, but my friend just gave me all the descriptions of characters.
> 
> Please forgive me if anything is inaccurate.
> 
> I spelt Pyrrha’s name like “Pyrrah”, so trigger warning for misspelled names.

Jaune was a nice guy. He was the type of guy to take his word for every promise he makes. At the same time, however, he was as dense as a neutron star (thanks Reddit for the analogy!). Jaune was pretty bummed out when Weiss turned him down when he asked for her to go to the dance with him. 

As Jaune was battling Pyrrah, he had felt uninspired to move on to aura, for he had Weiss plagued across his mind. Pyrrah’s words of wisdom really raised Jaune’s spirits up. Jaune wanted to be like Pyrrah, for her high reputation. 

”You’ve probably got guys clamoring each other just to ask you out.” Jaune had said.

”You’d be surprised...” Pyrrah replied, knowing that she was the complete opposite of what Jaune said.

”Oh please, if you don't get a date to the dance I’ll wear a diaper. Heh.” Jaune chuckled. 

...

The dance was in session, and it was going great. Ruby and Jaune were trying to make small talk as Ruby tried to survive in her dress. That’s when Ruby mentioned that Weiss came to the dance alone. That’s when Jaune decided to confront Neptune, until Pyrrah walked pass him, not noticing him. Jaune decided that he wanted to talk to Pyrrah first. He followed her outside, where she just stared off into the night leaning onto the balcony.

Jaune had greeted her, and complimented her, hoping that whoever Pyrrah’s date was didn't come to beat him up. That's when Pyrrah admitted it.

”Nobody asked me.” Pyrrah then started to tell a long story, where she basically said that Jaune was the cause for all of her lifetime friendships, and that Jaune was the type of guy she’d want to be with. 

Then, she walked off to the dance floor.

...

All Pyrrah heard was laughter before she turned around. She couldn't believe her eyes. Jaune actually kept his word and wore a diaper. Pyrrah burst out laughing, saying that he didn't have to do it before she started dancing with him.

She laughed as she watched one of her best friends danced in a diaper. Pyrrah felt joy and feeling a little mischievous. She quickly went up to her dorm and returned back with a bottle full of laxatives. 

Pyrrah quickly spiked a cup of punch for Jaune as he walked off the dancefloor, tired as all hell.

”This party sucks. You wanna come to my dorm?” Pyrrah said while Jaune accepted the offer, falling into her trap.

Pyrrah smiled as she watched Jaune chug the entire cup of spiked punch. Pyrrah was locking the dorm room while Jaune when he sat on Pyrrah’s bed.

”So what do you-” Jaune was cut short when Pyrrah tackled his head onto the bed and started kissing him.

Jaune was shocked as he slowly relaxed his body and melted into the kiss. He felt a rumbling from his stomach, and a tingle in his bladder as Pyrrah pulled away.

”Um... excuse me I need to-” Jaune was cut off as he tried to get up and off the bed.

”Uh uh uh!” Pyrrah pushed Jaune back onto the bed.

”P-Please... I need to-”

”I spiked the punch, just for you...” Pyrrah admitted as she smiled.

”You... you what?” Jaune couldn't yell, or else his bowels would push harder, and his muscles would give out.

After a while, Jaune was touching cloth.

”Fine. Go~!” Pyrrah playfully teased, knowing Jaune would never make it.

Jaune sat upright on the bed and pulled himself down using one hand, gripping the bottom of the mattress, while the other hand stayed on his crotch. Pyrrah’s cold hand caressed Jaune’s face, causing him to shiver and spurt. She then went behind him an wrapped her arms around his bladder.

”N-No... Please...” He begged.

It was no use. Pyrrah pushed on his bladder until she heard nothing but the moaning of Jaune, and the ”PPSSSHHHH” of the diaper. The diaper was very absorbent, as it held all of the piss that Jaune was holding desperately. But Pyrrah didn't forget about the laxatives. She knew that the bed was the reason Jaune had not let loose yet. 

Pyrrah held both of Jaune’s arms by the shoulders as she slowly raised him up. Jaune used all of this strength to pull himself down, which was successful. The only bad thing is, that all of the hot logs of shit had already made their way into the diaper, which squished against the diaper as he pulled himself down. 

”Stinky baby!” Pyrrah teased.

Jaune was relieved, disgusted, and embarrassed by the entire situation. Nevertheless, he still kissed back when Pyrrah tackled him yet again, smashing her lips against his. Tears of shame, embarrassment, and pain rolled down Jaune’s face, tears colliding with Pyrrah’s face.

Pyrrah tried her best to comfort.

”Hey...” Jaune looked at her, teary-eyed.

”At least you kept your word.”


End file.
